Gullible Decembers
by Animegoil
Summary: Kubota often had to wonder where Tokitoh was raised, that he would not know about something like Christmas. Short out-of-season ficlet.


**I am so in love with this series it's not even funny. Anyway, even though this is the wrong season for it, here is a short ficlet dealing with Tokitoh's gullibility and general lack of knowledge about the world. ...not knowing babies take nine months? I really do think he was raised in a cage. Not kidding.**

**Spoilers: Only that Shouta is their kid neighbor who comes up in Vol 5. **

* * *

**_Gullibe Decembers_**

* * *

"Hmm… they're already putting up Christmas stuff," Kubota muttered, letting out a gust of smoke from his lips, and glanced back at his pet and the child with it, "Should we stop and get that new brand of hot chocolate at the store?"

Tokito and Shouta both looked up from their animated conversation at the offer, and Shouta jumped up and down eagerly while Tokito nodded mutely, the eagerness showing nonetheless under his wary gaze. There was still too much of that wariness in his actions yet, but Kubota was getting through. Little by little.

"My mom said she's going to put up the Christmas tree next week," Shouta said, following Kubota and Tokito into the store.

Tokito paused, "Christmas tree? What kind of tree is that?" Kubota was pleased to see that his gaze automatically went to Kubota, as it had been lately whenever Tokito had questions.

Shouta was the one who answered, however, pulling a wide-eyed look on him, "Tokito-nii-chan you don't know what Christmas is? Where are you from, anyway, that you don't celebrate Christmas?"

Tokito didn't answer, looking suddenly uncomfortable, and before he was forced to reply, Kubota ruffled Shouta's head, "Shouta-kun, why don't you go get us a packet of marshmallows to go with the hot chocolate?"

Tokito fidgeted, but Kubota wasn't sure whether it was still because of the question or because he was now alone with Kubota, though that hadn't presented a problem for several weeks.

"Well," he began, walking through the aisles in search of the hot chocolate. The brand had only been out for a week, so it should have been in an easy-to-spot place… "Christmas is a Christian holiday. Here in Japan we don't celebrate the religious aspects though, so all you really need to know is that we put up a tree, and on Christmas day we give gifts to each other. Children think that a person named Santa Claus leaves them gifts under the tree to find in the morning."

Tokito blinked, "That story sounds really familiar."

Kubota frowned, turning his face away to hide it and pretending to still look for the hot chocolate. He'd spotted it on the other end of the aisle. Shouta's question came to mind, but with a twist—how was he raised, that knowledge and experiences people took for granted were unknown to him?

"It's not a story, it's what actually happens."

"Are you serious? And is this Santa guy real?"

Kubota debated whether he should have fun with this or not, "I said children _think_ he leaves them gifts. In reality, the gifts come from a jolly old man in red who lives on the North Pole and flies around the world in a sled pulled by reindeer. He goes into people's houses and leaves them gifts he takes out of a giant sack," Kubota held back a grin at Tokito's perfectly stupefied expression.

"N-no way… you're pulling my leg, Kubo-chan!" Tokito said, pointing an accusing finger at Kubota. Kubota did smile then, and called out the child running toward them, "Shouta-kun, how does jolly old Saint Nicholas leave you presents?"

"Ah, he goes into your house while his reindeer wait outside and leaves a gift under the tree. And then he does the same around the rest of the world!"

Kubota took a drag from his cigarette, taking the box of hot chocolate and heading back to the front to pay for it, "See?"

Tokito stared blankly at the both of them, "For real?" he paused, looking faintly embarrassed for a moment as he ducked his head, "Do you think I'll get a gift from him?"

Kubota thought about that as he paid for the chocolate and marshmallows.

"Yeah! If you write him a letter, he'll send you anything you want!" Shouta interrupted, waving his arms about.

"Anything?" Tokito looked a bit doubtful about that, which Kubota thought was just as well—could anyone really be that gullible? It did provide for some good entertainment, though. They all tightened their clothes as they stepped back into the frigid December air.

"Well, supposedly. But he usually gives toy-gifts," Shouta admitted.

Kubota slung an arm around Tokito, ignoring the sudden tightness of his shoulders. But Tokito didn't throw him off, and Kubota considered that a small victory in this constant game they were playing. He leaned forward and whispered in Tokito's ear, "If he doesn't send you anything, then I'll get you something."

Tokito's eyes widened slightly and he nodded silently, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. Kubota chuckled and removed his arm, leaving them to follow him as the walked ahead.

It looked like he was going to have to get Tokito _two_ gifts, however. One because Santa was, of course, not going to leave anything, and another one as an apology for lying about Santa Claus in the first place.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review, please. **


End file.
